Support is requested for a continuation of a training program in emerging and reemerging infectious diseases that would support 7 postdoctoral trainees each year and prepare them for clinical, epidemiologic, applied or basic science careers in the field. Training is provided by 20 Program Faculty and 19 Associate Program Faculty, encompassing multidisciplinary approaches and the resources of several departments and centers, including Internal Medicine, Microbiology and Immunology, Pediatrics, Pathology and Preventive Medicine and Community Health, as well as the WHO Collaborating Center for Tropical Diseases (CTD), the Sealy Center for Vaccine Development, the Center for Biodefense and the Sealy Center for Structural Biology. UTMB also hosts the World Reference Center for Arboviruses and an Emerging Viral Diseases Unit that are supported by NIAID, and will complete construction of a biosafety level-4 research facility in 2003. The University has made a major commitment to research and training in the field by recruitment of senior, established faculty to facilitate research and training in the field. Very few medical schools in the [unreadable] United Stated can claim to have a faculty as large, as diverse, but collaborative in multidisciplinary studies, and of such excellence in the area of emerging infectious diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable] The program offers training in two general tracts: (1) basic investigations; and (2) clinical investigation. In the second tract, the trainee is encouraged to obtain an M.P.H. degree through the Department of Preventive Medicine and Community Health. At least three of the positions are designated for a Biodefense Training tract that addresses the CDC/NIAID Category A-to-C pathogens that are considered potential bioterrorist threats. The major objective of the training program is to foster development of basic or clinical research skills along with a collaborative approach to enable trainees to become independent investigators in the field of emerging and reemerging infectious diseases, applying multidisciplinary approaches to such important health threats. Research is conducted in all of the relevant pathogen-related disciplines, in pathogenetic mechanisms, and in vector biology. A strong feature of the proposed training program is the extensive availability of international field research experience. Training is thus available from state-of-the-art laboratories at UTMB to the most effective current techniques for research in the field under the supervision of UTMB faculty members. The trainees will be oriented thoroughly regarding contemporary problems in the relevant disciplines and wilt be provided with outstanding research opportunities. Most importantly, they will be prepared to embark on careers characterized by continual self-improvement and by utilization of future opportunities for collaboration and cross-disciplinary problem solving. [unreadable] [unreadable]